Tiny problems
by xXAllirefuseXx
Summary: The tiny child reached out and took Midnight's hand. "Mommy?" He asked smiling brightly. "Oh god." Midnight said rolling his eyes.


Tiny problem's

A/N

So, this Is my first real fanfiction it's also kind of old, so I'm sorry for my bad grammar and spelling.

I know that both the characters are written very OOC, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to fix it in the next chapter, but I didn't want to go through and edit this one. Because I'm super lazy.

Read a/n at the end of the chapter For more details.

~xXx~

"Midnight, why did you have to drag me here?" Cobra wined.

Midnight sighed in frustration. That was the third time he was asked that very same question and each time he'd had to give the same answer.

"As I told you before, I couldn't get here on my own. This location is very remote, in case it escaped your notice."

Cobra snorted. "You could have asked Racer to bring you here." He said crossing his arms.

Midnight looked over his shoulder at Cobra and raised an eye brow.

"And just how was he supposed to get me here? By carrying me?" He said sarcastically.

Cobra grinned. "Oh wouldn't that have been sweet."

Midnight opened his mouth to protest, but Cobra wasn't finished.

"I can see it now, him sweeping you off your feet and holding you in his big strong arms." He wrapped his arms around himself for emphasis.

Midnight visibly cringed at the image that came to his mind.

"And then- Woah!" Cobra laughed as he quickly ducked his head out of the way, just in time to dodge the book Midnight had thrown.

Midnight rolled his eyes and snorted, then went back to work on one of the artifacts.

"So what are we doing here anyway. And what's with all this junk." Cobra asked, looking over Midnight's shoulder.

"Well for one thing, it's not junk. These are magic artifacts that were made over three-hundred years ago. Brain was telling me about them before he sent me here. He said some of them were very powerful. But little is known about these because whoever made them didn't record any official notes on them. Brain said that some of the magic these artifacts use is illegal. Anyway, he want's me to find out what they do and if it's useful, bring it back with me."

Midnight said rubbing his eyes, careful not to mess up his makeup.

"That's why we had to pack for a two week long trip. Studying these is going to take me a while."

"Aww. That's why you brought me along, 'cause you would be lonely without me." Cobra said hugging him from behind.

A deep blush spread across Midnight's face. "Oh leave me alone will you." He said wriggling out of the other mans grasp. "You're only here because without you I can't get Cubellios to flick her tail, much less fly me here."

"You wound me." Cobra said putting both hands over his heart and gave Midnight a hurt look.

Midnight spared him a look and had to laugh. Cobra could be so dramatic sometimes. He shook his head and sat down on the floor, rummaging through a pile of junk.

Cobra smiled. He was glad he was able to get Midnight to laugh. It seemed to be something only he could do.

Midnight's attention was now firmly placed on a tattered old book he found, and from past experience Cobra knew better then to bug him to much while he was reading.

So he decided to see if he could find anything interesting to mess around with.

Looking around the room, nothing really grabbed his attention. It all looked like boring old stuff to him.

His eyes finally settled on a stone slab in the corner of the room that was covered in books.

The stone itself was dark in color, but had flecks of dark green swirling through it and was decorated with white symbols.

"Hmm. Look's like it's made of marble." He mutter quietly.

He brushed his finger lightly along it's surface, it was smooth and cold to the tough.

_'Feels like it too.'_ He thought. Gently he picked up the books that covered it's surface and placed them on near by table.

When he looked back at the marble slab he noticed that on the top where the books had been, there were two hand imprints and more symbols.

Cobra lifted an eyebrow. He felt something nudge him in the side and turned his head to see the giant snake staring at him with large golden eyes.

Cobra smiled. "Lets see what it does." He said. The snake stared blinked at him.

He placed his hands in the imprints, they fit with just a bit of room to spare.

"Hey Mid." He said looking over his shoulder at the man.

Midnight raised his head and looked up at him, annoyed to be taken away from his book.

"Does it say in that book what this thing is-" He started, but stopped when he saw the light out of the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head back and looked down at his hands. The symbols were glowing. "-for." He said. Then without warning the light rapped itself around him and Cubellios. The wind picked up and swirled around the room like it was hell bound on trying to blow everything away.

"Cobra!" Midnight shouted. _'Can't see anything.'_ He thought in frustration.

He held a hand up in front of his eyes trying to block out some of the light.

And as quickly as it came, it was gone again.

The light dissipated quickly and took the wind with it.

Midnight blinked a few times trying to get his eye sight back.

He scrambled to his feet, making himself dizzy.

He braced himself against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. When the spinning feeling left he opened his eyes.

The sight he saw was not what he was expecting.

Siting in front of him, in a pile of cloths, now too big, was a small boy and beside him was a tiny purple snake.

He walked over to the small child stared at it. "Cobra?" Midnight asked.

The small boy looked up at him and then shakily got to his feet. The tiny child reach out at took Midnight's hand. "Mommy?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Oh god." Midnight said rolling his eyes.

~xXx~

A/N

Big thank you, to anyone who made it to the end of that. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read the whole thing. :)

Thank you. 3

If You happen to notice any capital letters at the beginning of random words, I'm sorry, but the program that I'm writing with has just decided to put those in there. (It bothers the hell out of me, but I can't fix it.)

So if didn't you noticed, there is sort of an unspoken attraction between Midnight and Cobra. They are my favorite paring, in all of Fairy Tail!

However, since Cobra had his age reversed, (which I will explain in the chapters to come,) I promise that nothing will happen until Cobra is back to normal.

That being said, I can't write smut, so don't get your hopes up.

The Most that will happen between them, is a kiss.

So Like I said before, this is the first Fanfic that I have EVER posted, and I would like some creative criticism please. :)

And If you flame me, I'll just get my fire extinguishers.


End file.
